Une nuit de mai
by Slytheerin
Summary: OS, lemon. Yuki fait ses rondes, cherchant désespérément la présence de Zéro qu'elle finit par trouver. La ronde prend une tout autre tournure.


_Je suis habituellement lectrice des fictions d'Harry Potter._

_Je m'essaie aussi à des roman_ces _dans cet univers là, mais pour une fois, je fais une entorse._

_Un OS sur Yuki et Zéro qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment déjà! (point de vue Yuki)  
><em>

* * *

><p>La Day class ne fit aucun vacarme en dehors de leur chambre, la Night class quant à elle étudiait maintenant dans le calme et la sérénité. C'était une nuit chaude et paisible. Une bonne nuit de mai dont je respirais simplement l'air en flânant dehors. J'exécutais ma seconde ronde de la nuit, veillant à ce qu'aucune élève du pavillon de soleil ne soit à l'extérieur et ne peine à rencontrer l'un des vampires qu'abritait notre académie. Je croulais de fatigue mais je faisais ça pour le directeur, cet homme si brave qui m'avais recueillis dès mon enfance. Je lui revaudrais toujours tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je faisais aussi ces rondes pour Kaname qui comptait sur moi, qui me témoignait tellement d'intérêt fort, tellement de considération. Je ne devais décevoir aucun de ces deux hommes de ma vie.<p>

Un bruit me fît sursauter. Qui est en dehors de sa chambre ? Qu'était-ce ? Je m'approchais des allées qui bordaient l'entrée au pavillon de la lune. Un lapin m'esquiva franchement, me laissant m'écrier de peur. Il a du être aussi effrayé que moi. Ce n'était qu'un animal… Cette nuit était vraiment paisible. Aucune personne de sortie, un ciel sans nuages, les étoiles qui étincelaient. J'enlevais ma veste, ma chemise était légèrement entrouverte. Les légères brises que je ressentais s'engouffraient à travers mes vêtements et me rafraîchissaient. La nuit était si chaude pour une nuit de mai. Je croulais de fatigue mais je n'avais aucune envie de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je pensais à Zéro. Je ne savais pas où il était, je ne l'avais pas croisé de toutes mes rondes cette nuit-là. Depuis que j'ai découvert son secret la veille, il m'a évité toute la journée.

Ses crocs ont pourtant traversés les pores de mon cou lors de cette annonce. Cela aurait du nous rapprocher, ne faire plus qu'un, être complice. Mais il m'avait à peine adressé un mot ou un regard de toute la journée. Malgré mes approches, malgré le fait que je l'acceptais tel qu'il était, il me fuyait. J'étais triste… J'avais besoin de le voir, de le croiser, qu'il me recadre avec ses remarques un peu froides, qu'il me sourisse dès que je faisais une bêtise. Mais rien. Il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui. L'ambiance de la journée était aussi lourde que la chaleur extérieure. Un temps orageux. Cela prévoyait-il une colère de zéro ? Comme si le temps pouvait être en harmonie avec ses humeurs ?

Il me manquait. Je ne cessais de penser à ses crocs dans mon cou. Je caressais les deux petits trous présents en me rappelant comment il m'avait serré fort contre lui pendant qu'il s'abreuvait de mon sang. C'était une étreinte si serrée, il y avait mis toutes ses forces. Je m'étais faites toutes petites, sans un mot. Telle une brebis dans le piège de son loup. Mais cette étreinte semblait si douce à la fois. Zéro n'est pas un sauvage, ce n'est pas un vampire comme les autres. C'est quelqu'un ce bien. Quelqu'un pour qui je suis quelque chose, qui me considère énormément depuis qu'il est rentré dans la famille, depuis qu'il vit ici avec nous. J'ai toujours pris soin de lui, toujours été là pour lui. Cette étreinte semblait me remercier… De toute ses forces. Il me remerciait de le laisser me sucer le sang comme si sa vie en dépendait, il me remerciait de lui apporter de l'aide chaque jour. Mais maintenant il me fuyait. Fuyait-il par honte d'avoir planter ses dents dans ma peau, ou par honte de m'avoir enlacée si étroitement ?

Il était trois heures du matin, le temps passait si rapidement. Mes pieds martelaient le sol en rythme avec les aiguilles de ma montre. Zéro, où es-tu ? Zéro, j'ai besoin de te voir, savoir comment tu vas… Toujours aucun signe de lui. Je ne recherchais plus la vie dans l'académie mais lui.. je cherchais où il était. Qu'importent les élèves qui pouvaient se promener dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je recherchais tout simplement où était mon meilleur ami, je voulais sa présence. J'aurais aimé qu'il continue sa ronde à mes côtés. Son silence ne me gênait pas tant que j'étais en sa présence. Sa carrure frêle mais paradoxalement imposante me donnait confiance en moi, sans lui, j'étais un peu perdue. Je savais pertinemment que si une bande de filles sortait de nulle part pour se diriger vers les couloirs de l'académie, je finissais esquivée, je n'étais pas respectée par elles. La prestance de Zéro faisait que les filles l'écoutaient. Il ne semblait pas aimable, personne n'osait le contredire.

Je décidai de me diriger vers les couloirs de l'académie. J'avais soif, il fallait que je boive. Les couloirs en pierre étaient froids, peu rassurant. Ses murs renfermaient une vingtaine de vampires qui pouvaient se jeter sur moi si Kaname tournait le dos. Je fis un long détour en espérant croiser l'homme aux cheveux gris que je cherchais éperdument. En vain. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tout était vide. Je me dirigeai calmement vers les toilettes.

« Yuki ?

- Kana..me ?

- Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de te promener dans les couloirs… Je suis très fâché.

- J'avais soif, excuse-moi ; je m'inclinais devant lui. »

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement, souri.

« Tu ne changes pas, ça t'est égal le danger que tu cours.

- Pardon Kaname.

- Tu es excusé, fais attention, on ne sait jamais ce que les vampires peuvent te faire. »

Il me regarda gravement. Ses prunelles brunes étaient formelles, il était sérieux, je n'avais pas à discuter. J'hochai la tête frénétiquement trois fois, essayant de lui montrer que j'avais compris. Il souri de nouveau.

« Ce fichu vampire a raison, Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Zéro !

- Ah… Zéro. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, maintenant, je ne me fais plus de soucis pour toi. »

Le sauveur de mon enfance s'éloigna dans un dernier signe de main. Je me retournai, fâchée, face à Zéro.

« Arrête d'être arrogant avec eux, ils ne sont pas méchants !

- Tu sais que je n'y croirai jamais.

- Tu n'es pas méchant toi, et pourtant…

- Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Sa voix rauque siffla dans le couloir. Un air froid me parcourra l'échine. Il partait en direction de la sortie, j'étais incapable de faire un pas de plus. Pourtant je voulais le rattraper, je le voulais de tout mon cœur. Mais sa colère était palpable. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, marchait d'un pas las. _Zéro, ne pars pas…_ J'emmagasinais toutes mes forces dans ma voix, je lui criai alors « Reste. » Il s'arrêta, ne se retourna pas vers moi cependant. Je le rejoignis à petit pas, timide. « J'ai besoin de toi, Zéro, je t'ai cherchais toute la soirée. » Il grommela, et entreprit de nouveau de marcher, je le suivais. J'étais à ses côtés, comme je l'avais souhaité l'heure d'avant. Un silence régnait.

« Tout à l'heure, ici, il y avait un lapin, il m'a fait peeeur !

- Hum. »

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Mais il était là. J'étais bien, j'étais bien tout près de lui. On entreprenait d'aller dans les couloirs du pavillon du soleil, pour notre troisième ronde de la nuit ensemble. J'entendais sa respiration, calme, reposée, qui me berçait. Ses pas se liaient aux miens, sereins. Le couloir était long, je ne voulais pas quitter ce moment avec lui. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et coupait le silence.

« Tu sais… A propos d'hier, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu devrais, je n'aurais pas du te toucher.

- Ce n'est rien, tu peux toujours compter sur moi… C'était même plutôt… Agréable. »

Le mot de trop, il m'empoigna contre le mur. Il me faisait mal. Ma tête avait cogné les pierres froides. « Ca, c'est agréable ? »; rageait-il tout en touchant soigneusement les plaies dans mon cou. Je ne répondis pas. Son visage était si proche du mien, il régnait une lueur si incompréhensible dans ses yeux. Un timide « Oui » traversa la barrière de mes lèvres. Il grogna. « Tu veux dire que ça, ça l'est ? ». Il me retourna et me colla contre le mur, ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou sévèrement, comme la veille. Ma légère chemise ne me protégeait pas du froid, les pierres gelées sur ma poitrine me donnaient la chair de poule. Son corps s'imposait dans mon dos, ma tête était relevée. Je sentais le sang coaguler dans mon corps, je sentais mon cœur battre si vite. Il s'abreuvait de nouveau. Il s'arrêta, il passa sa main dans mon cou, comme si il voulait m'étrangler et se colla encore plus fort contre moi. Il se fondait en moi. Il ne buvait plus mon sang, il embrassait avidement mon cou, je frissonnais.

Ma veste m'échappa des mains et s'écrasa contre le sol. Le sang, du à la blessure faites par ses crocs, coulait dans mon dos, tachant ma chemise. Zéro plaça ses mains au dessus de ma poitrine, prenant les deux pans de mon vêtement entres elles et tira. Les boutons sautèrent, il déchira ma chemisette tel un vulgaire mouchoir, me laissant là, en soutien-gorge contre la parois glacée. Il embrassait le haut de mon dos en malaxant précieusement mes seins de ses douces mains. M'embrasant, je roulais de mes fesses contre son pantalon. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge aussi rapidement qu'un expert, caressa mes tétons durement dressés par le froid et le plaisir. De dos j'atteignis les boutons de son pantalon que j'enlevais un à un avec difficulté. Il ne m'aidait pas, occupé par mes seins, mon ventre et mon cou. Il léchait le sang qui s'écoulait sur ma peau, me faisant gagner des frissons, son pantalon tomba, son boxer aussi. Ma jupe remontée, je sentais son sexe dur à travers ma culotte. Je me cambrai, les mains plaquée contre le mur, « Viens en moi Zéro, viens… » Il arracha mon dernier sous-vêtement avec autant de facilité que ma chemise et me pénétra violemment.

Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes hanches, tandis qu'il me tambourinait avec de violents coups de reins. Les gémissements et les cris s'échappaient de ma bouche sans pouvoir empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il était doué. Ses mains se rapprochaient peu à peu de mes seins qu'il étreignit avec force… Je me cambrai de plus en plus, il se pencha, léchant ma croupe, mordant ma peau. Son sexe sortait de temps en temps avant de revenir dans mes profondeurs aussi rapidement. Une de ses mains agrippa mon épaule, il griffa de haut en bas mon dos, je devinais le sang qui s'écoulait de nouveau. C'était bestial. C'était le sang, le sexe, la vitesse. Il me redressa contre lui, debout, mis un doigt dans ma bouche que je léchais sensuellement et mordais. Il exerçait ses derniers coups de reins à l'intérieur de moi. Je sentis son membre se contracter dans un dernier élan de force. Il se retira. Remplaçant son sexe par deux doigts qui m'amena à mes cris les plus aigus, à mon orgasme. Ses doigts retirés, il les amena à ma bouche, je léchais avidement le mélange de nos deux jus. Il retourna mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa fougueusement, ses dents me blessaient, mais paradoxalement une étrange douceur animait le baiser. Il se détacha de moi, je tombais au sol, écroulée de fatigue. Le sang coulant dans mon dos, le sperme coulant entre mes cuisses.

« Et ça, c'était agréable ? »

* * *

><p><em>Peut-être un peu court, mais aussi court qu'une nuit d'amour =)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et plus!_


End file.
